


Unfinished Business

by Tomopi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, Gen, More tags to be added, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: A collection of all the stories in all the fandoms that I started and never finished.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain all the stories I started and never finished because I had too many ideas and too little time. It will mostly be Teen Wolf, but some other fandoms will sneak their way in. I might even pick one work or another up again, who knows. I don't see myself leaving fanfiction behind anytime soon.

An exasperated sigh left Stiles lips. He loved Scott, he was his brother in everything but blood, but sometimes he was rather slow understanding things.

„You know that your plan won’t work, don’t you?“

Confused the werewolf looked up from the map he had had been looking at.

„Why shouldn’t it work?“

Another sigh left Stiles lips and he pointed at the whiteboard sitting in the corner.

„Because, my dear friend, we are fighting against Harpies, not Fae.“

The confused look on his best friend’s face deepened and by now he looked every bit like the puppy Allison liked to call him.

„Scott, iron works against Fae, not Harpies. Arrows with an iron tip won’t help us. We have to find out first what can actually hurt a Harpy.“

The confused look was replaced by this stubborn look Stiles didn’t like. It was this specific look Scott had when he didn’t believe what Stiles already researched. Also, mostly that specific look Scott had shortly before they were running from death. Stiles didn’t like this look. At all.  
Before he could say anything to convince his best friend the window in his back broke and Stiles had just enough time to wonder how they could have been so dumb to make their plans to kill flying harpies in the sixth story of a hospital under construction when he felt sharp claws biting deep into his shoulder and pull. A scream wrenched itself out of his throat when he realized that he was being pulled out of the broken window. 

„Scott!“, he screamed panicked, tried to hold onto the window-frame, didn’t even feel the pieces of broken glass sticking out of the frame tear into his flesh.

„Stiles!“, his best friend shouted for him, tried his best to somehow get to him, but the two harpies clawing at his face and chest didn’t let him.

Their gazes locked one last time and then Stiles was falling. 

 

When he tore his eyes open again he was confused. Nothing hurt like it should have. He was stiff and something was shoved into his throat but he didn’t feel any shattered bones. Was he dead? As he started to notice his surroundings he was even more confused. A heart monitor was beeping loudly and frantically, and he noticed the white walls surrounding him, the biting scent of disinfectant. When suddenly nurses and doctors ran into his room he understood that he was in a hospital. Maybe his fall had been stopped somehow and because he had already been at the hospital they could save him? But how come that he didn’t seem to have even one broken bone?

„Mr. Stilinski, calm down. We will pull the incubator out now. Try to stay calm, this won’t feel nice.“

As soon as he could breath freely again he asked with a raspy voice:

„My Dad? Scott?“

„The McCalls are on their way, Mr. Stillinski.“

He was confused. Why didn’t they answer him correctly? Where was his father? And why wasn’t Scott here? He had been with him in the hospital!  
Maybe half an hour later, maybe longer, Melissa and Scott almost ran into his room. The doctor who had taken Stiles vitals nodded to his coworker and left the room. He would come back later.

„Stiles, how are you feeling?“, she asked, sat down on the chair next to the bed, while Scott stood next to her.

„Stiff and sore. Where is dad? Did someone call him?“, he asked, then he turned to Scott.

„Dude, where were you? Did you kill the harpies?“

Scotts brows knitted together, but before he could say anything his mother asked:

„Stiles, what do you remember?“

„Scott and I were in the sixth story, you know, the part that is under construction? Well, we were up there to plan how to kill the harpies when they attacked us suddenly. Dude, we were pretty dumb to be up there considering harpies can fly.“

Melissa and Scott exchanged a look Stiles didn’t like.

„What?“, he asked, „Why are you looking like that?“

„Sweetheart, you had a car accident with your father.“

Confusion set on Stiles face.

„I know. But that was, like, two years ago. Even before Scott got bitten.“

A sad look spread on Melissa‘s face and Scott mumbled:

„Bro, nothing bit me. You lay in a coma for the last two years.“

More confusion appeared on Stiles‘ face.

„What?“

Melissa sighed, then took one of his hands in her own before she explained:

„You suffered from severe head trauma, broken bones and inner bleeding when they brought you from the accident scene. And after the emergency operation you didn’t wake up anymore. You were in a coma ever since.“

Stiles didn’t say anything, just looked at her. Then he asked in a broken, barely there voice:

„Dad? Where is my dad?“

Even before Melissa said anything he knew what had happened. Saw it in the way how Scott’s expression changed, how he couldn’t look into his best friend’s face anymore.

„He died at the accident scene, sweetheart.“

She said more. Stiles could see her mouth moving but he couldn’t hear her anymore over the static sounding in his ears. He could feel the blood leaving his face, balling up into a knot in the tip of his stomach. His hands shook uncontrollably by now, his breath not enough, too much. He knew he had a panic attack, could somewhat see Melissa trying to calm him down, could see Scott running to the door and probably shouting for another nurse, but he didn’t comprehend anything of what he saw. Didn’t understand anything that was happening. Then, suddenly, he felt himself drift away, could see the nurse holding a syringe in her hand.

Weird. He didn’t even feel the syringe piercing his skin.


End file.
